Red Labyrinth
by eL-ch4n
Summary: You know the legend of red string that connect you and your soul mate? Well, here are some stories of a potion which could help you to see that string and to find your soulmate. Various pairing. Crack pairing. AU. 4th : A Songstress and Her Manager, KL
1. Prologue

I'm back with a new story? I got this idea from a manga, but unfortunately I forgot the title because it was a manga that I read a long time ago. Basically, this story will be an oneshot for each chapter and with different canon (and crack?) pairing. I just want to do something lighter, so, I decided to make this story. Hopefully it will end in 7 or 8 chapters soon. Lol, anyway, enjoy reading

* * *

><p><strong>Red<br>(adjective)**

- Of the color of blood or fire

**Labyrinth**

- A complicated irregular network of passages or a complex and confusing arrangement

.

**Red Labyrinth**

**eL-ch4n**

"**Prologue"**

**.**

Like any other afternoon, the café was crowded with teenagers who were hanging out with their friends. As usual, all the waitress and waiters were busy to serve the guests. Now, let's follow a waitress who had a short maroon hair, who was holding a tray filled of various food and beverages. Her nametag, which was on her right side, said 'Lunamaria Hawke'. So, Lunamaria or Luna as her friends called her was walking to a table which filled with a group of female guests.

The blonde one with a masculine appearance saw Luna and shouted the latter's name. "Luna!" The rest of the groups turned to face the waitress and gave her space to join them. "So? Why did you call us?" asked the blonde once again. Certainly she was not the type who spent the time at the café.

After she found a good position to sit and put the tray on the table, Luna opened her mouth, "Hey, we haven't spent time like what? One month? And that's what you say? Why I called you guys? Come on Cags, humor me."

"Well, the thing is Luna, if Cagalli say something as sweet as…say, your sister –Meyrin (She pointed to a girl who sat beside her), then it will be a very good humor for us." said the one with long brown hair who looked as masculine as Cagalli – the name of the first blonde.

"Hey! That ain't funny!" Cagalli pouted. Everyone just giggled except her and another girl whose hair color was same with Luna except hers was longer and put into a ponytail, who sat beside the brownish hair girl.

"Uh uh, I agree with Cagalli. That ain't funny." Meyrin agreed.

Luna then decided it's time to change the topic. "So, where's Milly? We can't begin without her, you know." Suddenly someone opened the café's door which made a 'Welcome' sound. "Ah, speak of the devil and there she is." It was a lass with short brownish hair. She wore a white outfit, made her looked like a nurse. She looked around the café and when she spotted the group, she smiled brightly. Without a doubt she hastily ran to the table.

"Sorry guys, I'm late." She said slowly, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, we can see that." Cagalli said sarcastically.

"It's okay, Milly. We know that you are busy and please ignore Cagalli. It seems like she just got her period today." Lacus, a girl with the long pink hair with a pink and white dress, answered with a smile. Cagalli just mumbled something.

Milly or Mirrialia just nodded. "Oh, I certainly can see that." She smirked and took a seat between Luna and another blonde one in the group.

Luna clapped her hands happily. "So, since all of you have arrived, I'm going to reveal what's this is all about."

"You better be." Cagalli hissed slowly. Lacus just stared at her knowingly. Luna stood up and dashed to her place. After a few minutes, she got out with her bag in her hands.

"Err, Luna?" Lacus asked, trying to get the other girl's attention. "Don't you think you're supposed to do your job?"

Luna looked at the startled lass questioningly. "What Lacus meant was if it's okay with your boss to hang out with us especially in this busy hour." The brownish hair girl, who mocked Cagalli just now, decided to explain the meaning behind Lacus' question.

"Nah, it's fine. I've told him yesterday that I have something to do." She shook her head while waving her hand to emphasize what she said.

A girl who looked exactly like Lacus except the former wore something more indecent that Lacus spoke, "But certainly, he doesn't like that because he keeps looking at us, maybe even glaring. Are you sure it's fine?" This time, Luna turned her head to look at her boss. Obviously he was behind the bar, cleaning the glasses. Luna could also catch his staring but she just shrugged it off. "It's fine, Meer. You don't have to worry 'bout that." She turned back to her friend and slowly took out something from her bag.

They were eight of them. It was a small bottle filled with red liquid inside. The other blonde in the group took it carefully and stared at it. She put it to the light and she could see it sparkled. "Wow, it's beautiful. What is it? Can Stellar drink it?" She asked to Luna with a pair of innocent eyes.

Luna was grinning widely. "This is-" She touched it and held it with her right hand. "Called '_Red Labyrinth'_. I found it in the internet. "

"And?" asked Milly who looked at Luna curiously.

"To put it easy, you know the 'red string'?"

"Red string? You mean the stupid myth about a red string that was tied between the little finger of men and women, that red string?" Cagalli answered.

Nodding, Luna explained further, "This liquid can help us to see that red string."

"So?" Milly tried to trail Luna.

"So, why don't we drink this and prove if it's right or wrong? There's no harm in doing that, right?"

"Yeah? What's the catch?" The brownish hair girl asked.

"Shiho's right. There has to be something about this, right?" Cagalli asked carefully. She knew Luna better than anyone and she knew that the latter might have something in mind.

Luna chuckled darkly. "Yeah, that's right. The effect can last for three days only, therefore, in three days we have to meet each other again and show our 'soul mate', how's that?" Everyone agreed in silence. "But." Luna raised her point finger to indicate that what she was going to say next was important. "Whoever doesn't find her soul mate shall treat us all in all you can eat at Archangel Restaurant, how's that sound?"

"Hey, that's not fair!" It was Cagalli who quickly replied to the stupid condition. "I mean, if, let's say, one of us doesn't get her soul mate, is it fair to ask her to treat us? Aren't we supposed to be the one who treat her so she won't be sad anymore? That is much more reasonable!" Everyone seemed to agree with Cagalli and Cagalli could smile in triumph.

"I know you're right, Cags. But, you see, I know you, so, I know that without a doubt that you won't try to find your soul mate. Hell, you won't even touch the liquid. Am I right?"

"No!" Cagalli was suddenly lost of words. Geez, she was found out. I mean, who would want to do such ridiculous thing as to find a soul mate with that stupid sparkling scarlet liquid? Even to think that she had to drink it ridiculed her already.

"Alright, how about like this? We all drink it here, now, and three days again we'll meet here, bring our so called 'soul mate' and introduce it to one another. Whoever finds him will be treated in Archangel Restaurant by whoever came late at the meeting. How's that?" Shiho gave a new term which sounded more reasonable. "And whoever doesn't find him, will not be treated and can only see us eating at Archangel Restaurant. So?"

"Fine!" Cagalli exclaimed. Besides, she didn't feel like it was a bad idea. It was not like she would want to be treated or not. It was better that than to find a guy whom maybe she didn't know to be her 'soul mate'. The others just nodded to the new 'bet'.

Now, each of them took the bottle, but before they drank it, Luna said, "Wait a minute. I think it's better for us to read the instructions first. How about this? We drank it tomorrow morning and we gather here at the same time the next four days. I don't want us to get the side effect from the liquid. Who knows what'll happen?"

"Yeah, you're right. We can't take the chance of being poisoned." Cagalli said sarcastically.

"I can't believe I agree with you the second time today." Meyrin said with a glint of smirk on her face. Cagalli just smirked back as her reply.

"I guess I have to get work again then." Luna decided it was her cue to get back to her work. Besides, she didn't want to get scolded by her boss.

.

.

Few moments later, Milly decided to get back to her work. She waved to her friends and walked out from the café. It was a little chilly outside, so, she decided to cover her neck with her scarf which matched perfectly with her white outfit. Seeing her red scarf, she was reminded with the scarlet liquid Luna just gave her. She reached her pocked and took it out slowly. While she was mesmerized by it, she saw a reflection of someone on the liquid. When she slowly looked behind the bottle, she saw him was leaning on the door and she couldn't help but smile. Carefully, she put back the potion to her small bag.

She could see him walked closer to her with both his hands on his jeans' pockets. When he was in front of her, he looked a little bit nervous. "Hey, I just want to say thank you for this."

.

**1****st**** Labyrinth : Start**

.

There the prologue! So, how's that? Like it? Hate it?

Any idea whom Meyrin and Meer shall be paired with?

So, since there're eight potions that means there will be eight couple XD

And this is oneshot guys, so, don't worry! Hopefully I can finish all the chapters soon enough.

Please leave me review. Remember the more you like it, the faster I update it :P

See you soon!

Luph u

eL-ch4n


	2. 1st Labyrinth : A Nurse and Her Patient

So so sorry T^T, the last paragraph was supposed to be Luna instead of Fllay, I'm so sorry T^T

Hello there ^^, since I have nothing to do except doing the cleaning job, cooking, and housewife doing, I guess there's no harm to continue this fic since this one is still fresh and the idea is still inside.

I hope I could end this fic at Christmas' day. That's my resolution for this year, maybe? Well, anyway, thanks for your reviews guys ^^

Thanks to **the3pleA, Lynca Blanchard, Shiho Kudou23 **

This chapter was probably short because I've rarely written a oneshot, so, I hope this one would turn alright.

* * *

><p>There are several instructions in order to achieve the full effect of the potion.<p>

First, you have to drink all of it. All mean ALL. You shall not leave any drop left and you shall see your destined one.

.

**Red Labyrinth**

by **eL-ch4n**

**1st Labyrinth**

"**A Nurse and Her Patient"**

It had been 30 minutes and 28 seconds since she first laid her eyes on the sparkling liquid. It was obvious that she was debating with herself whether to drink it or not. She had read all the instructions carefully because she didn't want to miss a little thing that will cause a side effect. Yet, she was still unsure of whether to drink it or not. Geez, why would she agree with this at the first place anyway?

She was sitting on the dining room, leaning on the table. Her right hand was playing with the liquid. Suddenly she heard a buzzing sound came from her purse. There was a message from Luna and she wondered what it was.

* * *

><p>From : Luna<p>

After reconsidering it once again, I think 1 week isn't enough to 'win' your soul mate. This is because that I know a certain someone will be a lazyass. So, since today's 20th October, we'll meet again and bring our couple on 24th December. 'kay guys? C u later ;)

She gave a small smile reading the message. Well, with this she still had time to think whether to drink it or not.

To : Luna

'Kay, Smtimes, u don't have 2 be as sarcastic as you are ;) 24th December? Christmas Night, isn't it?

A few seconds later, her phone buzzed again.

From : Luna

Yeah, I know, isn't it romantic? So, have u drunk it yet?

To : Luna

Nah, I'm still thinking 'bout it. Probably tomorrow, I'll do that.

From : Luna

It's a shame :'( Well, I guess it can't be help, can it? Btw, I'm going to drink it later. I don't want any 'interruptions' when I drink it.

To : Luna

Hopefully, ur soulmate is him, ur manager ;P

From : Luna

(0/0) where the hell do u get that idea?

PS: How do u know?

To : Luna

Ow, come on, it's so obvious, every1 has known it already. Well, except Cags and Stellar, u know how dumb they are when it's about love? Lol, gtg btw, c u later!

From : Luna

'kay, hav to do my work too. Don't forget to drink it 'kay? u have to know who he is first so u can win his heart.

* * *

><p>She just sighed reading the last message. After replying that she would do that, she put on her jacket and walked outside. This, she thought, would be a long day. When we glance to her bag that she was taking, there's the Red Labyrinth, sparkling.<p>

.

"It's a miracle to see Mirrialia Haww late to her shift, isn't it?" A girl with the name Fllay Alster on her name tag was giving a sarcastic remark to Milly. "Is it raining? I guess not."

Milly didn't give a damn with that statement. She just simply gave a sigh and took off her jacket. After putting off her jacket, she sat on her desk and played with the potion. She was still wondering if it was a good choice or not.

"What's that?" Fllay came closer to her and took a look. "Wow, it's beautiful!" She exclaimed. She even tried to grab it from Milly but fortunately Milly was faster to keep it away.

"Care your own problems Alster." Milly retorted with a hiss as her reply.

"Fine, geez, ever since that Tolle guy dumped you, you are anything but cheerful. Come on, he isn't the only guy in this world, you know?" Fllay put both her hands on her hips and forced Milly to look at the maroon hair girl.

What Fllay was right, hell, Milly had been telling that to herself, but she just couldn't forget about that easily. At that time, she thought they were the so called soul mate and that they would end at the marriage. But that night, everything changed.

"Sigh, you're right Fllay, but, yeah, you know, it never easy, it never is." She leaned her head on her right hand and just stared at nowhere.

The wind breeze was so enjoyable and she would probably go to sleep had it been not because of her work. Fllay noticed the change of expression on Milly's face, so, she knew not to bring the subject and continued to input the patient's data. Speaking of patient…

"Hey, how's that lad doing?" Out of the blue, Fllay just had to bring the topic Milly was avoiding the most.

Milly got back from her daydreaming and looked at Fllay nervously. Well, she knew very much who the maroon girl was talking about, but she hoped she could deceive the other party. "Who?"

"Aw, come on Mil, you know, the lad with tan skin and blonde hair?" She stared at the ceiling with a mischievous grin on her face.

Somehow, Milly couldn't stop her cheeks for going red. "Someone's embarrassed."

"Do not!" Milly shouted back abruptly. She even stood up to show how serious she was.

"Do not what, Mirrialia?" A calm voice came from behind her. When she turned around, she faced to face with the devil instead.

"Elthman? What are you doing here?" She shook her head to clear her mind. A smile was plastered on her face as she spoke with the lad.

The lad called Elthman was leaning closer to Milly that she almost could feel his breath upon her. "Haven't I told you before to just call me Dearka?" A big grin was shown on his tan face. Milly couldn't help but feel aware of the situation. Without another thought, she pushed him hard.

"Al…alright, Dearka. What are you doing right here?" She quickly composed herself and put her usual smile back.

"Just a medical check-up. Dr. Argyle told me to come once a week to make sure there's no side effect of the medicine." Grinning widely, he showed her his hand which was hurt.

Fllay saw an adorable but annoying couple in front of her and she could not help herself but to tease them. "Speaking of which, I heard that Dr. Argyle was going out and he told me just now that you can wait him there or Milly could handle you." Fllay winked to the brunette.

Milly shot a glare to Fllay, which was only replied by a grin. "Ah, I see. If that's so, I'll wait for him. How long did he say he was going?"

Fllay pretended to think, "Let me see. Maybe after the lunch time? Speaking of which, now is the lunch time, why don't you just take your lunch first, Milly? I'm sure I can handle well with the others."

Again, another what-the-hell-are-you-doing glare was being shot by the brunette to the other lass. "It's a good idea. How about if we go the café, where I saw you yesterday?"

With that being said, Fllay gave the brunet an you-must-tell-me-about-that-later look. "Su…sure."

"Great!" Dearka grabbed Milly's hand gently and helped her to get out from the desk. Milly didn't know why but she didn't forget to put the Red Labyrinth into her bag.

When they were nowhere in sight, a blonde guy was coming out from a room. "Geez, Fllay, you should put a better lying next time, you know?" Fllay only turned around to give a huge grin to the blonde guy. "Hey there, Dr. Argyle. It's nice to be a cupid sometimes."

The so called Dr. Argyle could only sigh. "Well, anyway, I see that Milly has _that_. Hasn't she drank it yet?"

"Well, if she has, she won't hesitate now, will she?"

"Guess you're right. So, you think he's the guy?"

"NO." Fllay simple answered directly. This made the blonde a little bit startled with the answer. "I KNOW he's the guy." Then they both smiled.

.

_This can help you to find the one _

_._

"_Hey, I just want to say thank you for this." He showed him his bandage hand to her. _

_She smiled softly. "You're welcome. Are you sure you're fine now?" _

_He nodded. "Yeah, thanks to you." He looked that he wanted to say something but he was hesitating about that. "Err…urm, well, do you want to go out next time? I mean out for a coffee? Or lunch maybe?"_

_Actually Milly wanted to say no as an answer, but seeing as how he struggled so much, she couldn't reject him like that, could she? Besides, it was only a normal hang out, nothing more. "Sure, I'm looking forward to it."_

"_Great!" He smiled widely. "I mean, thank you. Really, if you don't come, I don't know what I might be doing right now." _

_She chuckled lightly, "Silly, I did nothing. I just treated your hands. Besides, you'll promise me you won't get in any fight anymore, right?" _

"_Yup, and I'm a man of my promise." _

_Giggled. "You're actually a great man, Dearka. Why did you turn to be a delinquent then?" _

_Suddenly, his expression changed into a colder one. Somehow, Milly thought she was bringing the wrong subject. "Because, that's the only thing I'm good at, fighting and when they ask me, I couldn't tell myself to refuse any of the challenge." _

_Milly thought she was crazy, no, she was INDEED crazy. How could she suddenly pull him into a hug and patted his shoulder lightly? Not to mention he was higher than her, so, he had to bow a little. "It's okay. You can just find another path."_

_She could feel him nodding on her hug and a smile was plastered on her face. "And, well, the brighter side, we can meet each other, right?" _

.

_And maybe he was waiting for you _

.

She never really liked silence, but she didn't hate the silence that they were sharing right now. She felt herself that she enjoyed his company. She was now alone inside the café where Luna was working. Luckily for her, it was Luna's off duty time, so the brunette wouldn't be shot by hundreds of questions.

While she was taking her cell phone from her bag, she stumbled unto the potion. Grabbing it carefully, she was determined to drink all of it. There's no harm on trying, right? Besides, like Fllay said Tolle wasn't the only guy in the world. Who knows? Maybe she would find someone better, someone gentler, someone stronger, someone loyal, and someone who cared for her so much like –no, wait a minute! Why did Dearka's image showed on her mind? She couldn't –no, it was –oh my, she was helpless.

Now, she was arguing with herself again whether to drink the liquid or not. The 'what if' questions kept repeating inside. What if the one destined for me wasn't him? What if he was a horrendous person with thick eyeglasses and a nerd? What if he had already married? Or what if he didn't like her? Or worst, what if she didn't have any soul mate?

"Well, well, well, look what we've got here?" Milly's body became stunned for she knew that voice very well. She was used to hearing it everyday before. It was HIS' voice! It was Tolle's. And indeed it was, because when she turned her head she saw the person she had been in love with before. A guy, who used to be kind and cheerful, gentle and caring.

"Tolle?" A surprised tone was heard on her voice. She didn't expect to see him here especially after he dumped her for another woman. Speaking of woman, she didn't see anyone let alone a woman with him. "What do you want?" She made her tone higher to show that she didn't care nor did she want to know.

Not giving a damn for the question, he excused himself to sit beside her. "See, I'm thinking that we should get back together. I was stupid and I promise that I will only set my eyes on you. And I know you still love me. Why else you still remain single even after three months we've been apart?"

What a brat! To think that she used to love this guy. Milly wanted to puke right then and there. She even wanted to try to throw up on his shirt. Her efforts went to no avail because he easily grabbed her hands. Seeing there's no use to struggle, she closed her eyes, prayed for someone. In her mind, she kept shouting Dearka's name.

"Whoopsie, sorry." His cheerful tone made her opened her eyes slowly and she could see that Tolle was wet because of the beverages he bought for her. His brown t-shirt was now covered in many colors and his hair, oh, his lovely hair was also a mess. Milly giggled softly, which made Dearka smiled softly.

Getting infuriated, Tolle tried to punch Dearka which was failed, of course, because he was facing Dearka Elthman. Every sane person would know better than to mess up with him especially hurting someone's precious to him. "I'm sorry. Didn't I say that before? Or perhaps you're deaf?" All the guests who were watching the drama before now were laughing. Embarrassed, Tolle tried to free his hand but Dearka was holding it tightly. "Next time, don't you dare to hurt Milly again, okay?" He gave the poor brunette a very dangerous smile. You know the smile which everyone gives when they are angry but try to hide it? Yeah, that smile. After saying so, he let go of the brunette's hand.

Just before Tolle left the café in shame, Dearka shouted. "And fyi." He leaned closer to Milly and put both his hands on her cheek then kissed her. Tolle saw that Dearka was kissing Milly, but actually it was just an act, the blonde only kissed the cheek near the lips. "She's mine." He smirked and just that, Tolle left.

The guests were all cheering for them. Milly was blushing madly. Dearka was grinning widely and giving a bow. Shyly, she said. "Thank you." A silent was her reply. She could feel that he was walking to his sit, which was across her and she swore she could hear him whispering, "You're welcome."

It was a shock for her when she saw that her Red Labyrinth was emptied. Maybe she dropped it when she was struggling just now. Guess there's no help, she thought.

"Are you alright?" She didn't know why but her tears were rolling down slowly. She wasn't sad, but somehow, she felt relief. Seeing her crying suddenly, he was nervous. He didn't know how to calm her or anything. So, like what she did before, he pulled her closer to him and let her cried on his chest.

Milly knew, she didn't have to hold onto something like that. She could find her own soul mate and maybe, this guy, was the one who was at the end of her red string. She could find it out later, what mattered now was that she was sure that she didn't want to let go of these arms.

.

_But, who knows? Maybe you don't need it at all because he had already been there for you always._

.

Luna had just gotten back from her lunch. She missed out the drama, but well, she could still see how comfortable Milly was on the stranger's hug. "How lucky you are, Milly." She whispered softly. She walked back to her locker and searched for something inside her back. When she found it, she smiled. "Hopefully, I can find my own."

.

**1st Labyrinth : Finished. **

.

Who's next?

* * *

><p>Any idea who's next? XP lol, anyway, C ya soon!<p>

eL-ch4n


	3. 2nd Labyrinth : A Waitress and Her Boss

Second.

If, by any chance, you drink only half or less than necessary, then the effect of the potion will be decreased. You can only see all the red strings except yours.

Therefore you shall be careful.

But in case, it DOES happen, you have to remember one thing. You can not see yours therefore your soul mate's red string can be seen half of it –because it's supposed to lead to you, but you can't see it –your own string. Easy task, isn't it? Just make sure you don't mix up with rule number eight.

.

**Red Labyrinth**

By **eL-ch4n**

**2nd Labyrinth**

"**A Waitress and Her Boss"**

**.**

It was a busy day like any other day and Luna could not take a rest for a moment just to take a breath. After got back from her lunch, she was preoccupied with her job that she didn't get the chance to congratulate Milly who had found the end of the red string. She was jealous of course for the brunette could achieve that in just one day.

"Geez, I wonder when I will get the chance." She was talking to herself, in the middle of her work.

"Lunamaria Hawke, if you have the time to sigh, why don't you bring this to the table?" Luna didn't have to turn around to identify the speaker. She had used to the voice for a very long time now. Who else other than her gorgeous (yes, she admitted that he was indeed gorgeous) boss who had that beautiful voice?

Milly was right, the older of the Hawke sister had been having a crush for her manager ever since she worked there. She could still recall the event that made her fall in love with him. Luna could only sigh again and took the order because she didn't have the time to daydream then. The order was for Milly's and her new boyfriend table.

"Here is your order. We are very sorry for the delay, it's such a busy day." She used her professional quote as always.

The brunette girl looked up and smiled. "Thank you Luna. It's fine. I can see you're very busy with the orders."

"Thanks." She smirked. "And this is…" She trailed, indicating that she wanted to hear from the brunette who the blonde lad was.

"Oh, yes. I almost forget. Luna, this is Dearka Elthman. Dearka, this is Lunamaria Hawke." If the brunette was nervous, she was very good in hiding it.

Both Luna and Dearka shook each other hand and told their name.

"Luna."

"Dearka."

Luna leaned closer to Milly, so, the former could whisper. "Hey, your new boyfriend?" Luna only grinned when she saw the blush shown on Milly's face. It was enough to answer the question. "Finally you decide to use the potion, eh?"

Milly shook her head which was a surprise to Luna. "No," she began softly, while Dearka was eating his food that Luna had brought before.

"No?" It was a big question mark for Luna. If the brunette hadn't touched the potion, how could she?

"I don't know either, but I can think of a logical reason for that." Luna was waiting for the answer to come, but her boss had shouted again behind the counter.

"LUNAMARIA HAWKE!" And with that, Luna excused herself and left the new couple to enjoy their lunch.

So many questions were popping out inside her mind. If Milly didn't drink it, how could she end up with him? If she didn't drink it, then where's the potion? If –okay, she needed to stop now because the way her boss looked at her it was like he was waiting to eat her alive. She decided to take care of her work first thing first.

She wanted to know whether the potion she bought online was true or if she just wasted her money. Albeit it was not that expensive, but still it would be such a waste if it didn't work out.

Sneaking into her pocket and took out the potion, she decided to drink it in one gulp before she would be called to deliver the order again. Just when she was half-drank it, someone nudged her. Didn't prepare for the situation, she dropped the glass-bottle onto the floor and it broke into pieces. That took the others attention. Once again, they were waiting for another show –after Milly's.

"Sorry." The person who nudged Luna apologized and helped her to gather the broken pieces, but Luna said it was okay and told whoever it was that she would weep it therefore he –Luna was definite it was a guy from the voice- shouldn't have worried about it. She was surprised to see what tied the little finger from the man. A red string! So, after all it was a true potion.

Excited should be the word to describe what she was feeling right now. Turning around, she tried to find a certain brunette and a blonde. A smile was plastered on her face upon seeing the red strings connected both of their little fingers. Maybe Milly didn't need to drink the potion to find her true love. Maybe that was what the brunette was going to tell her.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" Once again the voice of that man brought her conscious back. She decided to take a better look to the owner of the voice. She was taken aback. The person in front of her was far more gorgeous than her boss. He had a shoulder length midnight blue hair, emerald eyes, soft skin, and clean-cut face. Oh my gosh. She could sense her jaws dropped. There, in front of her, was the most handsome, gorgeous, perfect person she had ever met. She could never describe anything more. In a little place at her heart, she was a bit jealous for whoever was at the end of the string. Well, maybe she had already someone inside her mind, but it didn't mean she couldn't hope right? After all, she couldn't even see her own.

Of course. She had just drunk half of it and it was obvious she could not find her soul mate anytime soon. Besides, this gorgeous lad had already his own and she was wondering, why his string was different from the others. His was very red and thick, while the others were less red and thin.

She recalled in one of the manual that if the string was really red, it meant that both of them shared a very genuine and strong feeling towards each other. She smiled softly, wishing the best for him and his soon to be soul mate or maybe he had already found her? Well, who knows?

"Luna?" Her boss' worried voice was heard behind her. Gulp. It was now or never, she thought. It was her chance to see he belonged to her or not. But first, she had to take care of the mess.

"I'm alright, Sir. You can get back to your seat now. I can take care of this." Luna said cheerfully. Yes, it was no use to be sober over something she wasn't sure yet. Besides, she also had a work to do.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry I'm in such a hurry. I was late to my meeting with my friend that I was careless. I really apologized."

"It's alright Sir. It is no good to let a girl to wait so long." Luna could see the blushing face from the man and a surprised look he gave. Luna didn't know he was going to meet up with a girl, but looked like her guess wasn't wrong at all.

"Okay. Once again, I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

Luna gave him a smile and nodded. After the lad was nowhere to be seen, she continued to collect all the small pieces. She had mopped the bigger one first. Milly approached her and asked if the older of Hawke sister was fine. "I'm fine Milly. Thank you."

"But it's your potion, isn't it?" Milly knew from the shattered glass that it belonged to the liquids of hers. Luna just smiled half-heartedly. "It's fine." She kept telling herself that but, she was not so sure anymore.

Milly wanted to give a comfort word to the waitress, but since Dearka had to meet Sai soon, she just accepted the waitress' answer and left. "That's why I say you shall not daydream on your work, Luna." Her boss strict voice was heard behind the counter.

After Milly left and Luna had taken care of the shattered pieces, the guests were already halved because the lunch time was over. The one who left was those who wanted to take their time slowly and enjoyed the coffee.

"I'm sorry." Luna could only apologize and didn't dare to look at her boss.

"Rey, give me a hand please." Asagi, one of the waitresses there, shouted to her boss. It was no doubt that she was Luna's rival of gaining the attention of Rey Za Burrel, her boss and the owner of the café she worked. Rey left Luna behind and gave Asagi a hand. Luna turned around. She didn't have the courage enough to see Rey's little finger. She didn't want to see the red string that maybe ended up on Asagi's because she could see Asagi's string clearly.

She decided to go to the storage room and checked their stock of food. She could still recall the first time she knew she had fallen in love with him. It was when she just worked there for two days.

.

_Kling._

_The bell of the restaurant always rang whenever a customer opened the door. It was the sign for the waiter and waitress to shout 'Welcome' for the guest. It was just a new day for Luna. She had just gotten a job there for two days. She needed to work because she needed to pay for her study and to pay her daily needs. Fortunately for her, the owner of this place, who turned out to be Rey, her long childhood friend, agreed with her timetable. Hey, she was a university student, but still student anyway! _

_Her first encounter with Rey was nothing remarkable. They were childhood friends, indeed they were, but it was because the lad had always spent time with Shinn Asuka, her former crush when she was a kid. So, she noticed him because of that. They were not a very best friend, but they just friend and knew enough of each other. He was the same stoic, calm and gentle person she had ever known. But maybe what shocked her was that he had owned a café in such a young age. He was older two years from her. _

_About Shinn, Luna had finally understood her feeling for the black hair guy. It was just a teenage crush, influenced by the hormones. So, she had moved on and decided to stay best friend as she had before. _

_Luna realized that Rey had turned to be a better man, but she didn't take a notice until that day. _

_She was taking an order from the customers like usual. Except this time, the customers were not any ordinary customers. They were a bunch of old perverted man, who kept flirting with her. But she kept telling herself to be patient. After taking their order, she was also the one who shall deliver it. This time, her patient had exploded. She was furious. Mad. Angry. Infuriated. _

_Well, who wouldn't? When one of them put his hand to caress her exposed leg, she was beyond mad. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Indeed all the attention was now towards her, but she could care less about that. _

"_Hey, aren't guests supposed to be king?" A man who sat beside the owner of the hand said that with mischievous grin. The hand kept touching her and she had enough already. Just when she was about to slap the man, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her aback. _

"_Excuse me, Sir. Do you have any problem with this waitress?" Rey said as calm as he could, but Luna could notice anger in his voice. Anger? Why would he angry?_

_All four of them growled. "Well, she tried to slap me and I think that ain't good." _

"_But he!" Luna stopped upon seeing Rey's glare on her. _

_Once again, Rey apologized, "I am sorry for any trouble she had made, Sir." Luna knew that it was their faults! But, why would he apologize like that? Maybe the saying, guests were king was right after all. _

"_Make sure she doesn't do that anymore!" The man decided to take the chance to insult her. "What a pity. Has a pretty face, but lack of manner." _

_Luna wanted to shout back, but Rey had done it for her first. "Well, Sir. I'll make sure she won't lay a hand on you anymore." All four of the men smirked, feeling satisfied with it. "But, I can not guarantee you if my hand ends up on your face." The men were clearly confused with what Rey had said. _

_It all happened so quick that she could not see it. What she knew next was the other three men were helping the one who touched her before. He was lying on the floor with his hand rested on his cheek, which was red by then. All of the men dashed out from the café as fast as possible. _

_They hadn't paid the food yet! Those jerks! "Sir, they haven't paid the food yet." She would be damned if she had to pay the food and the loss. She had barely got enough with her salary, and now she had to pay the food that looked so expensive. _

_Rey turned to look at her. Luna knew that she was going to be scowled by him, but instead she saw a relief expression on his face. "Well, it's not your fault anyway. I'm the one who chase them away." Rey gave a hinted smile. Well, of course, she couldn't imagine if he smiled widely to her. Maybe the hell would break loose. "Are you alright then?" Luna nodded. "Good. Make sure if next time you encounter someone like them, tell me or leave them to the other waiter." Luna could feel the worry within his voice. "I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to you." _

_._

BRUK.

Luna just fell down on the floor with the boxes scattered around her. She was reminiscing the past and shocked was she when she remembered what Rey had once said to her. Did he just hint he cared?

Her cheeks were blushing red. A smile was plastered on her face but quickly enough to change into a frown upon seeing her empty little finger. Damn, if only she would be patient enough to drink the liquid later, maybe she could find the end of hers.

"What a mess." His voice brought her back to reality.

"I'm sorry." Luna quickly gathered around the boxes around her, but she fell down again because of her carelessness. She waited for herself to meet the floor, but instead she found warmth.

"You are such a sloppy." Embarrassed was she when she found out her position. She was falling down and luckily Rey catch her before she met with the concrete floor.

"I'm sorry if I am sloppy." Luna was going to stand up when suddenly Rey pulled her into a hug.

"And that makes me can't take my eyes off you." And shocked she was. There in front of her was Rey's little finger tied with a red string, but she couldn't see where it ended until she crossed her hand with his. She blushed and stared at his earning eyes, closer to her than before. Closing her eyes, she could feel the soft and warmth touching her lips.

.

And if you want to make sure, you can just cross your hand with that of your soul mate. If he/she is yours truly sincere, then your string will be connected and you can see yours.

.

The lad who nudged Luna just now was running at the opposite street. He was late, really late and he could only imagine her pouting face when he arrived. He didn't get the chance to glance around him and he could care less with the attention given by the woman. He didn't even take a notice to the pink hair girl who was pouting and walking from the other direction and passed him. One thing in his mind now was running as fast as he could to the meeting place.

"Can't you stop following me around? I'm having enough with you!" That was Meer, Lacus' twin sister. The shout was directed to a lad with his short light-blue hair and blue eyes, who was following Meer from behind.

The lad just smirked. "No can do, Miss. I'm just following order anyway."

Meer didn't want to turn and meet with that smirk. She looked around her and she found something that was interesting. Milly was walking from the café with a blonde man with tan skin while holding hand. And while she crossed the café Luna worked, she saw Luna was smiling happily with her boss.

Sigh. She took a glance in her bag where she put the Red Labyrinth. When will I have my moment too?

.

**2****nd**** Labyrinth : Finished**

**.**

Who's next?

.

I can't wait to write the next couple, hehe…can you guess who they are? They are my other favorite couple (crack maybe?) after ASUCAGA of course, lol. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy to write it, see you soon!

Thanks to **Lynca Blanchard **and **hira-nera ;)**

Review?


	4. 3rd : A Songstress & Her Bodyguard

**Warning** : This chapter would be the story of AuelxMeer if any of you don't like this couple or abhor it then I guess you should better leave. But, if you **want** to try to read, I **don't **want to receive any flame or complain about the couple. Hey, this is fanfic, we can pair anyone with anyone we like! If you don't like that, just don't read! This is a CRACK couple, I understand, but I can't help to fall in love with them.

To me, Meer is childish and the exact opposite of Lacus. And Auel, he is mature yet somehow I imagine him that his cheerfulness is for his mask. Well, anyway, bear it with me guys ;) Now, enjoy reading.

* * *

><p>Third.<p>

You should never as in NEVER ever shout at whoever is at the end of your string that you HATE him/her and **do not** want to be together again.

Because, it means that the strings that tie you together will be gone. You can not see yours as well as his anymore.

Thus, be careful. Don't let your anger takes the better of you.

.

**Red Labyrinth**

By **eL-ch4n**

**3****rd**** Labyrinth**

"**A Songstress and Her Bodyguard"**

**.**

Perhaps, the only thing that made her different with her twin sister was that she was bolder. She could care less about what other people thought about her. What mattered most in her life were her, her families, and her friends. Everything in this world could go around all they wanted.

"Miss, I don't think it's a good idea to sneak on your job like that." His voice was soft and stern, but it filled of concern.

"You can go wherever you want Auel and leave me alone." She answered.

Oh yeah. How could she forget about him? Auel Neider, the bodyguard whom her father 'attached' to her. He was so annoying! He followed her everywhere and he could never leave her alone! God damn it! She just wanted to take a rest from her over exhausting work. Couldn't he see that?

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Miss." Once again he answered. Both his hands were on his jeans' pocket and he was keeping his pace to walk behind her, watching her every move, which –to her, was nothing but uncomfortable.

She turned around and faced him. Both her hands were on her hips now. "Auel Neider! I order you to get out of my side. Can't you at least respect my privacy?"

"I believe the privacy you're talking about is telling the crowds you're who they think you are."

"Wh- What?" Before she could hear his reply, she had already been dragged by him to a small alley to hide. It looked like that all the passer-by had noticed that she was either Meer Campbell or Lacus Clyne (her twin sister) and was chasing after her.

She was embarrassed to be in that position. He was leaning on the wall and her on his chest. His either hand was on her head, pulling her closer. That was beyond embarrassing. Hell, she could feel her chest was beating so hard and her face had turned so red. "Phew. Looks like they've gone. Are you alright there, Miss?"

He noticed that once they were at the alley, she was awfully quiet and it was confusing to him. "Miss?" He asked once again to make sure that his mistress was alright.

"Cut it off! I don't want to see you anymore! I can take care of myself!" With then she pushed him and ran to the other side of the alley. She didn't forget her cover, so, she could blend easily in the crowds.

He scratched his head in confusion. "What's wrong with her?" But he couldn't help a smirk was plastered on his face. Putting back his hands to his pocket, he trailed her from behind. He managed to keep their distance thus she wouldn't realize his presence.

.

She ran as fast as she could, but she would look behind her once to make sure that he was out of sight. Then when she finally lost him, she took a breath. Leaning on the wall, she was watching the usual activity at day. The pedestrians were walking one side and another. The cars were at the road. Just a usual day, except this time, it's a little different.

Gulp.

With one gulp, she drank the potion 'till the very last drop. Closing her eyes, she prayed that it would not be a hoax and if it's real, she would meet the person, destined to her. Slowly opening her eyes, she could see many red strings in front of her. A smile was plastered on her face. _Looks like Luna is right_.

She then realized the red string tied on her little finger and took it up against the sky so, she could see the red bright string. _It's beautiful_. Well, now left for her was to find the end of her string. Hopefully it would be someone's handsome and kind.

"Hey missy, how 'bout you go with us. I'm sure you'll have a good time." It was one of the usual occasions, where she would be surrounded by those perverts. This time, however, was no different at all. She was bouncing happily at the sides and suddenly those perverts surrounding her.

She had to say that she was quite beautiful. Hell, she was famous! I mean, after all, she was Meer Campbell, the famous diva alongside with her twin sister, Lacus Clyne. It would be weird if no one adored her especially men. That day, she had made sure to prepare all the disguises to cover her. The day when she went to the café (where Luna worked), nothing liked that was necessary because the guests over there had known her. Well, Rey **knew **her and as long as she could remember, that café had been her private spot.

Now, she cursed herself for walking alone and leaving him behind. Gosh, how she knew that he would be useful in this kind of situation.

"I'm sorry. I'm waiting for my boyfriend." There, she lied. She didn't have a **boy**friend. Well, but she indeed had a friend who **was **a boy. **He **could be considered as that right? A boy**friend**?

"Far as long as I can see, there ain't any boyfriend. Come on, it'll be fun, right guys?" Obviously, the guy in front of her was the leader. He was tall the way he was hovering at her. She had to look up a little to see his face. The leader was a guy not older than her, probably the same age as _him_. He had a light green shoulder-length hair. He was a good looking, but really not her type especially with his attitude. She had tried to run, of course, but with three other people blocked her way, she guessed it wasn't a good idea.

The passer-by only looked at her. They didn't even care to help her, let alone to look. She was pretty stuck with that situation. Gosh, she wished that she didn't have left him behind. Now, she could only pray that someone was kind enough to stop them for going anything further. Suddenly something struck her. She could see that all of them had the red string. "Err, Sir?" Obviously a hesitance was heard in her voice.

"Yes, missy? Finally decided to hang out with us, don'cha?" The leader said once again with a grin on his face.

She shook her head abruptly. "No, well, I mean, what about I introduce you to other girl? Your destine one?"

It was obvious that the leader and the rest of the gangs were confused with her. But, somehow they realized this girl meant no harm at all, so, they followed her. Well, it couldn't be any harm right? After all, the girl had finally decided to follow them.

Meer just hoped that this was a good idea, if this was any better at all.

Unbeknownst to them, Auel had been watching. He waited to the right moment to interfere, but seeing that she walked with them trailing behind her, he guessed it would better to wait.

.

Meer was happy, well, she was beyond happy, she was excited. Just now she had encountered a problem, but she did a great job to solve that by using her 'ability'. Those men were probably lonely and needed to find someone for them to melt their heart. Great thing she decided to drink the potion first before meeting them.

The leader even decided to help her if she bumped into something like that again. What she needed to do was to tell whoever messed with her that "**Shani Andras **will chase them down."

She gave her thanks to them once again before parting with them. It was a great thing about soul mate, you didn't need all days to convince someone that s/he was their true love because deep inside they had already know. Better not to be stubborn about their feeling.

.

_Before she parted, Shani stopped her. "Wait." She turned around to see him with his 'friends' who were happy because they have met their 'certain' someone. Maybe not all of them were quickly in a relationship, but it was better than nothing. Some of them even had exchanged numbers in case they wanted to hang out again. While some of them don't, they could wait and try to woo the girls to fall for them. _

_Shani's soul mate was __**Juri Wu Nien**__, a girl with long blue hair and eyeglasses. She was pretty cute and fate sure was funny thing. It turned out that Juri had been watching Shani ever since he saved her from a bunch of perverts weeks ago. At that time, she had considered him as her hero and as the time passed by, the feeling inside her was growing until it became love. So, put two plus two together. When Meer introduced Shani to Juri (the girl was surprised that the diva came to her at first), the blunette's cheeks had turned red like a tomato. _

_At first, Shani didn't have a clue as to who was the girl in front of her, but her face was familiar. Maybe, he would take the time slowly to know her better and to show her that he was not a bad person. Moreover, he could take time to know what the feeling inside of him was. _

"_Thank you." He said softly. To Meer, it was nothing as long as he was happy and that she didn't have to rely on __**him**__._

"_You're welcome." She replied with a smile. Punching him slowly on her shoulder, she said again, "Take a good care of her, she's a nice girl, you know?"_

_Shani only smiled. "Yeah, she is." He put his left hands on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, which made her cheeks blushed redder. _

"_Glad to hear that. Bye, hopefully we can see each other again!" She waved her hands to the sky. _

"_Wait!" Once again he stopped her. "Well, just in case you encounter something like that again and no one there to save you, tell them I'll chase them to hell."_

_Giggled, she nodded. "Yeah, I bet hearing your name could make them go away." _

"_Hey, maybe you'll find yours soon, I bet it." _

_She smiled widely and waved her hands to the sky, saying a good-bye to all of them. While she had gone, Juri whispered softly to Shani. "She would find hers, Shani, like I've found mine." Shani turned around to kiss her on the forehead. "Yeah, because hers is really close to her and her string is thicker than others, even mine." Even though Shani looked confused, but he didn't care about that. What mattered now was the girl in his embrace and the future he would like to see._

_._

Auel was a bit confused with what was happening. Before she was scared at them, now she was so affable with them like they had been an old friend. _Something's wrong_. Now, she was alone _again_. It was night already and he decided to pick her up.

She was bouncing happily every time she had a wonderful day. Guess he had to ask her what was going on back then. He bumped into her. "Miss? It's night already and I guess it's a time to go home."

"Auel?" He had never seen she looked happier when they had a talk. _Something's wrong_. That's for sure. I mean, how could she, someone who really abhorred him, suddenly looked so happy like a girl who bumped into someone whom she loved? It couldn't be right? Maybe it was just his imagination. "Where have you been? Did you see that I could be in danger had I not," He could see that she stopped in the middle of sentence liked she wasn't sure that she could tell him whatever it was. He was waiting, waiting for her to tell what it was. "Well, anyway, I have managed that problem. Now, you don't have to worry about anything."

Sigh. "As much as it sounds so great, I can't help but attached with you. It's your father's order after all. He just doesn't want you to be in danger."

"Danger?" She raised her eyebrows. "The last time I faced danger, I'm pretty good at handling that."

"Is that so?" He wondered why his voice sounded a little bit angry and why the hell did he do something like **this**?

.

She was a bit surprised upon seeing him and what shocked her more that to see his string was tied up with her. Oh my gosh. HE, Auel Neider, WAS her SOULMATE! Gosh, she even had to emphasize that point. No way, it couldn't be true! Well, yes, she had realized that every time she was so close with him, he smelled nice and the butterflies in her stomach always did the job. She always found him cute in some occasion. Could that be called love? Well, if it's love then, she should not try to deny it.

Thus, she put her happy smile to him. If he was destined to her, then she better not be stubborn about that.

But.

Why the hell did he have to do that?

What had he done, you ask?

Somehow, she had done a great job in raising his anger. He caught both her wrist and gripped them tightly that it left a red mark. He pushed her to lean on the wall of a building, not taking a damn that the people around them had been looking at them. Slowly he closed their distance. "What can you do if something like this happen, huh?" She knew there's a sarcasm between those words.

Damn! Why did her tears have to roll down at the time like this? "Let go." She kept struggling between his grips, but to no avail. He was strong, she knew that. But did he really need to do that to her to prove that he's strong?

"Now, tell me, what're you going to do?" He whispered softly on her ears. She could feel his breath.

"Auel, let go!"

Slapped. "I hate you!"

Now, that was unexpected. She slapped him. That made his grips loosen. Didn't waste any time, she dashed as fast as she could from him. She didn't even care where her feet would take her, as long as it would be far from him.

When she felt that she was a bit tired of running, she decided to stop to find that she was at the park, they used to go together. By "they" here, she meant, Lacus, Kira (their manager), him and her. They used to go here to relax for a bit because this park was near to her house. The bench was not occupied, so, she sat down on it.

Suddenly she realized that she had said the taboo sentence. She just said that she hated him. She thought what would happen if someone said that, but find the answer a minute later. Her string has GONE!

Sobs.

What a _great_ day. Being trailed with him like always, encountered Shani and helped him to find his soulmate. Now, she was left with no one. She didn't know how to put the string together. It had broken. It had gone. Nothing could be done anymore. Maybe by the time pass, his will be with someone else.

"I know I would find you here." His voice was what brought her back from her thoughts.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

She could see that he was lost of words, probably thinking about what he should say to her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Stood up, she raised her voice. "For what? I hate you Auel, why did you have to do that? I've done nothing to you!" Okay, maybe that's not one hundred percents correct, but at least, she had done nothing to harm him, right? Apart from being a pain in his ass, sometimes.

Why the hell did she had to be so melancholic this day? This time she sobbed again and gave a little punches on his chest. "I hate you. I hate you." The more she said, the more she felt unsure of her feeling. She didn't care anymore if he wasn't going to be with her. She hated him, and that's the fact.

She hated him for trailing her everywhere.

She hated him for not hearing her orders and kept following her.

She hated him for being so calm when she always felt nervous.

She hated him for making her couldn't take him out of her mind.

Most of all, she hated him for making her fall in love with him.

"I hate you. I hate you." She noticed that his hands were circling her waist. That gesture made her being pulled closer to him. The next thing she knew was that he hugged her. His right hand was on her long pink hair while his left hand was still on her waist.

"I know." He said softly like a whisper. "But I love you."

Her eyes widen in shock. Did he just say what she thought he said? Did he just say he loved her? Not like, love?

"Wh-?" Before she could open her mouth to protest, his lips had captured hers. With then, nothing needed to be explained. She circled her hands on his waist also. He was taller than her, and by putting those hands on his waist, she could feel his warm and the most important thing, she could feel his heartbeat pounding so fast. In a glance, she could see her red strings on her little finger had tied up again with his.

_Looks like this is a wonderful day after all. _

.

_But if s/he say that s/he loves you, your strings will tie together again._

_._

At her house, Lacus was sitting in the dining room, waiting for Meer to go home. "I wonder why she hasn't gone home at this late? I hope nothing's happen to her."

Her sapphire eyes looked worry, but she felt warm inside her. Playing with the small bottle in her hands, she looked a little blank. "Could this really work out?" she whispered softly. A soft smile was plastered on her face. "Well, I guess it won't hurt to try."

.

**3****rd**** Labyrinth : Finished.**

**.**

Who's next?

.

Maybe some of you will realize before I point it out that this chapter is the first one that I've put the boy's point of view. The previous two chapters (DxM, LxR) were focused on the girl. I know that maybe this sound_ unfair_, but if I don't put Auel's point of view on this chapter, it'll not go out well, I think? Well, anyway, hopefully, you'll like this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it. Maybe it looks like a bit rush, but this is the perfect plot I managed to get.

Well, I need a help on something, though. I still couldn't think of whom shall I pair up with Meyrin? And I still don't know how her story should go? The next couple will be obvious, judging from the last paragraph, but I still haven't gotten the plot yet. So, wish I could see you later ;)

**cutie666**

About Shinn and Stellar, well, I can't tell you yet, but I can't say that you're wrong either. Hehe.

Yup, judging from their red strings, they would share a pretty deep feeling, but that's all I can say right now.

Indeed they are, yihaa XDD, I'm glad I can finally write a piece of Auel x Meer, I know that this is a crack couple and some people will think that it's weird, but what can I say? I'm addicted to weirdo #slapped. Thanks for your review, by the way ;) see you.

Thanks to **Fate Camiswhil, cutie666, Xx Meisha xX**

**Review?**


	5. 4th : A Songstress & Her Manager

Four.

In some occasions, you can see your strings, but not red. Don't be fear. These colors maybe had a different meaning, but you still have your red string, only in a different kind of color. And here are some meanings behind the colors :

Red means true love.

Pink means crush.

Green means friendship.

And purple means **one-sided love**.

.

**Red Labyrinth**

By **eL-ch4n**

**4****th**** Labyrinth**

"**A Songstress and Her Manager"**

**.**

A wide smile was plastered on her face upon seeing her sister's arrival. She had decided to drink the potion, which was a great thing, while waiting for the latter to go home. A deep crimson string was connected the couple altogether. They looked very happy, to her observation. She had never seen her sister looked any happier than right now. Her sister intuition had made her realize the blunette feeling towards her twin sister and she was very happy for them.

"So, now I know the reason why both of you come home so late." She teased them and she could see their redden face. "Auel, you promise me that you'll take care of her." She told to the blunette. Even though she was smiling, the guy knew a hidden threat behind that lovely voice.

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes ma'am, don't wanna make her sad." He put his right hand to her twin sister and pulled her closer. "If I make her sad, you can do whatever you want to me."

She giggled softly. "It's okay Auel, I know you won't do that. Now, Meer, if I remember correctly, who's the one telling me to–" Before she could continue, Meer, with her sudden speed, stopped the former. Meer put both her hands on Lacus mouth to shut the latter off.

"Alright, I got it, okay?" Auel could only watch both the twins in confusion, not knowing what both of them were talking. Ah, but he didn't care anyway as long as the one he loved was next to him already.

Lacus nodded and Meer let her hands go. "Okay, I guess, I'm going to sleep now. Auel." She turned to look at Auel. "You stay in your room." With then, the bolder sister dashed to her room.

"Auel." Lacus called the blunette once again with the same threatening voice. "I know both of you are in relationship now, but I don't want you to do anything too fast, do you understand me?"

Gulp.

Whoever said Lacus was sweet, they had to see when she was mad like this. "Yes, I do."

.

Lacus Clyne was her name.

Whoever didn't know her? She was the older daughter of the Clyne's family by 7 minutes. She was the model of perfection. She had everything all girls could ask for. She had the looks. Her long pink hair combined with her cut-cleaned face, red lips, bright sapphire eyes, and even her smooth skin, were something beyond perfection.

She had the voice. Being a singer, her angelic voice was her trademark.

She had the kindness. Everyone who knew her would see that she was sincere and she was truly kind deep from her heart.

She had the money. Yes, being the daughter of Siegel Clyne, who was a famous CEO from Zaft corporation of course made her live in a wealthy family. In a blink of an eye, she could ask anything she wanted.

Basically she had everything, right? NO. She was perfect, that's right. But, being the perfect she was, no guy DARED to get close to her. They adored her, that's a fact, but because of her flawlessness, they were afraid of her. They were afraid that they would not be good enough for her.

Her friends were the only one who understood her well and she was glad to have them by her side.

The world liked to pair her with **Athrun Zala**, the famous actor with the same feature with her, perfection. If they stood each other, they were like a prince and princess from a fairytale. People could think that since Athrun had almost everything –similar to her, they were a perfect match, but they didn't know one thing. Sure, Athrun had everything a guy could ask for, but, he was **NOT **the person whom she fell in love with. Besides, she knew whom he was falling in love with and she already thought him like her brother. They shared the same pain, the same loneliness until **they** came to their life.

.

"What's my schedule for today, Kira?" Lacus asked softly without turning around to face the brunette, who was standing right behind her.

"At 10 o'clock, you'll have a recording for your new album." The calming voice of her manager was heard behind her. The manager called Kira continued to read all her schedule for that day.

Lacus was combing her hair and preparing for her appearances. "And Meer?" Slowly she turned around to face her manager. Her soft smile turned into a sadder one when a realization hit her.

"She will have to meet Murrue too for today and to attend her vocal course, which she didn't take yesterday." He said reading the small book on right hand. His left hand was holding the pen.

When he didn't hear anything from the songstress, he faced her only to see her with her sad expression. He wondered why her face filled with sorrow. "Lacus?" When she heard her name being called by her manager, she shook all thoughts from her head. She shouldn't think about **that** for now. "Are you alright?" The sound of worry came from the brunette in front of her.

She shook her head, "I'm fine. Now, should we go?"

Kira sure there was something off, but he let it go. Maybe she was having a PMS thing or something.

.

Red means true love.

Pink means crush.

Green means friendship.

And purple means **one-sided love**.

.

"Man, you are so helpless, you know that, right?" It was lunch time and she decided to talk about her problem with her friends, Luna and Milly. She went to Luna's café like usual that's why it was obvious the reason why the latter was there. As for Milly, she specially requested the brunette's presence to talk. She knew she could rely on Milly about something like this because among them, Milly seemed to be the mature one –with her.

She took her cup of coffee and drank it slowly. What Luna said just now was truth, she was really helpless with the situation. "You should talk to Cags." Milly said softly, which made Lacus a bit startled but the latter did a great job in covering that. "I mean, after all, she's his **sister**. She must have known about **him**, right?"

That's right, Cagalli was his sister, so she might have known so much about him. But she could imagine how the blonde would respond.

"_Man, what's so great about my brother anyway?" _

She giggled. That's exactly what the blonde would say when she heard that the diva like the former's brother.

Her two friends noticed her sudden giggle and wondering why. "Lacus?"

Realizing her weird behavior, she stopped giggling and back to her business once again. "Sorry, I'm just thinking of what Cagalli will say if she knows about this."

"Well, she would probably say like this." Luna took a deep breath first then pretending to talk in Cagalli's voice. "_Man, what's so great of my annoying brother anyway?" _

They burst into laughter, well, except Lacus anyway. She just giggled once again but this time a little bit louder.

"So," Finally, when they had come back to senses, Luna continued, "You really can't see your red string, is that true?"

Lacus nodded. Yes, she could not see her own red string, but she could see others clearly. She could see the string which connected Luna with the owner of the café, Rey. She could see the string that connected Milly with someone whom the diva hadn't met yet. She could see everyone's string connected with someone. What about her?

The only string she could see was a **purple** string which meant a one-sided love. There was other color that connected her with her two friends, green, which meant friendship. But she didn't care anymore. She could care less about her other strings, the only thing she wanted was to have her feelings reciprocated.

It was obvious to her that the one-sided love was for her because she was the one who loved him, not the other way around –not that he showed any interest anyway. Lacus stared at her little finger, which was noticed by her two friends.

"Say, Lacus, you haven't told us why you felt in love with him, you know?" And thus to answer Milly's question, the diva had to return when she first began her career.

.

_It happened two years ago when she was just a naïve girl, who still knew nothing about the world and it was the first time she jumped into showbiz with her twin sister. Sometimes, she wished she was her sister who was so carefree. Being the elder she was, she always tried to give her best, to give everything she could. _

_She was alone even when she began her career, no manager to take care of her, no manager to help to arrange her schedule. She did everything alone. _

_Her sister?_

_Meer was lucky enough to be put up with Auel, at least, there was someone who would take care of the little sister. _

_But Lacus never complained, she never did. She always smiled softly to others, to show them that she would be fine. She could do everything by herself. So many people leaned on her. Many adored her. They always wished to be like her, but they didn't know what beneath that smile. _

_Sorrow._

_Loneliness. _

_She wanted a shoulder to cry on. She wanted that so much, but she could not cry. Yes, she could not. Until that one day._

"_I'm sorry, Lacus-sama." One of the crew kept apologizing to her. The crew bumped onto her and unfortunately he poured the coffee he was bringing then. It was all spilled on her dress, her favorite dress. The dress she decided to wear for this special occasion. If it were others, she could care less, but it was her last momento from her mother and it was all ruined, dirtied by black coffee. _

_She wanted so much to be mad with the crew, to tell him to be more careful the next time, but no word came out from her mouth. _

"_Give me something to weep this out. Put some water to this handkerchief. Hurry!" Suddenly, a voice, a calming yet firm voice was heard behind her. She was still confused with what was going on. The next thing she realized was a guy with brunette hair was kneeling in front of him, wiping the stain. The face of her savior, she couldn't see it very well – not that she knew him anyway. _

_So many person near her, but no one dared to touch her, no one dared to help her because they knew she was called the perfect princess, however, this guy, this guy didn't give a damn about that and instead helping her. _

_After her savior did his best to weep the stain, he stood up. Now, Lacus could look at him clearly. He was tall, she noticed that, taller than any men she had encountered. 'An actor probably.' she thought. But the thing that caught her attention was his eyes, his amethyst eyes. It seemed that those eyes could see directly through her and she was a little bit afraid, afraid of being seen. _

_Yet, she hoped that he could realize her. That he could see **beyond** her._

"_I guess it won't be gone for a little while. You should laundry that." He grinned to her. She was still amazed with his action and stood dumbfounded until she noticed he was talking to her. "Are you Lacus Clyne, by the way?" _

_Nodded, she said. "Yes, thank you very much…Sir?" _

_He gave his hand. "Kira Yamato. My name's Kira Yamato. Just call me Kira and I'm your new manager." And then she shook his hand._

_._

It was a simple gesture of concern from him, but it was enough to take her heart. It looked like her father had noticed her efforts to be perfect and since he didn't want to force her so much, he hired Kira to be her manager. It was fortunate that he came at the perfect time.

Her dress? Thanks to Kira, the stain was not too much. She quickly put the dress to the laundry and changed to a new one, which he chose for her.

At first she only thought her as her manager and she believed that he saw her as his sister's best friend. Before, she was happy that he thought of her like his sister, but now, she wished it was different. She never could express her love especially after she saw that the string connected them was **purple**. What's the use of expressing your love when you know it would never return? Some of her friends, apart from Cagalli and Stellar, often asked her why she could fall in love with Kira. She always said that she didn't know. She just did because _when you love someone, sometimes, no reason is needed, you just know._

"_You know, are you sure the color is purple?"_

Suddenly, Milly's question was bugging the diva. Why would her friend ask that? Of course it was purple. She had checked it many times to make sure that her eyes were not wrong. But, no matter how many times, she wished it was different, the string was still there, tying his little finger with hers.

Kira was nowhere to be found. Indeed, she was the one who asked him to leave because she wanted to spend some time with her friends and so he left, before telling her to leave at 2 o'clock. It was two o'clock now, but she still couldn't find Kira, so, she waited.

"Hey lady, alone there?" Suddenly three guys appeared out of nowhere and circled her. They blocked all her way, so, she couldn't escape.

What a destiny.

Yesterday, it was her sister who encountered that situation, but Meer could escape by using her 'ability' to see the string. And now, Lacus just stood calmly. "Yes, I am." Still trying to be polite, she answered them. "But I'm waiting for someone."

The biggest one among them, probably the leader, closed the distance between them. "Well, well, we can't make this lovely lady waiting alone, can we?"

"I believe you can leave me alone."

"No, here, missy. We can't just go away wasting such a beauty, right?" She winced when she felt his rough hand touched her chin. Like yesterday, nobody cared to help her. Humans are like that, only care for themselves. Although the passer-by knew that she was in trouble, but no one wanted to be the hero of the day.

The biggest one put both his hands on her shoulders and pushed her to lean on the wall behind her. She struggled. She did everything she could to hit him, even using her feet to step on his feet, but he was so strong and all her effort was for nothing.

"Auch, ow." The sound of pain suddenly heard. The one holding Lacus turned around to see his friends had lying there, wincing of pain.

There, stood Kira, with both his hands beside him. "Let go of her. You don't want to have trouble with me."

"Who…who are you?" It was weird to see the guy who talked arrogantly before suddenly felt afraid. "Don't you know who I am? You should not be messing around with me."

Kira smirked.

"_Oh my gosh, why would my heart beating so fast right now? Silly Lacus, it's just a smirk." _But oh, how that smirk could melt her any minute right now. Her heart was beating so fast that it seemed it wanted to explode.

"Kira Yamato, nice to meet you. Now, would you please hand back this lovely lady?" Upon hearing being called as lovely lady by the one you loved, she was very happy.

It was obvious to her that the big man was calculating all his moves. Handing her was the best option for now, but of course she knew men with his pride. "No can do, sorry, but this lady here is going with me." He pulled Lacus closer, probably because he thought that Kira would not harm her, so, the big man could use her as shield.

It all happened in a split second. With the speed she didn't know he had, he kicked the man on the face, leaving a big scar. Kira dashed to her and made sure she was alright. "You…you could not be** that** Kira, right?" To the question, Kira only smirked.

He quickly grabbed her by hand and dragged her to a lonelier place. He checked her from head 'til toe. After he was sure that she was alright, he let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry that I'm late."

"It's okay." She smiled.

"No, it isn't." His shout made her startled. "Why didn't you scream? Why didn't you ask for help? You are not alone, you know. You can ask. You don't have to do anything by yourself." He hugged her tightly. "Please, if something like that happens again, promise me that you will not try to face them by yourself."

She was so touched by his gentleness toward her, but she knew that it was all a false. "Thank you, but you should not worry about me."

He looked at her, confused. "Why?"

"Because," She was lost of words. She wanted to say, _"Because you don't love me and the way you act show the otherwise and keep giving me hope." _

"Because you don't really care for me." She finished her sentence. It was not the truth, but at least, it was not a lie at all. Well, if her father didn't hire him, he would never care for her. It was her father's order anyway.

His grip tightened on her shoulders. "You don't understand, do you?" His voice sounded angry. "I care for you, not because your father asked me to, not because you are the diva, not because I'm your manager, but because I love you."

"No." She put both her hands to close her mouth. Did she hear that right? Did he just say he loved her? But, how about?

"I was the one who asked your father. I wanted to protect you. I've noticed you ever since you first came to my house to meet Cagalli. I want to know what makes you so sad and why you never show your genuine smile anymore. I love you with all my heart." He looked down. It was silly. When he faced the three men just now, he didn't have any fear, but now, when he was facing her, she could feel his trembling hands.

She smiled, genuinely this time. "I love you too, Kira."

Hearing her reply, he stared at her. He could see beneath those sapphire eyes, a sincerity. He pulled her closer and hugged her. She didn't care anymore with the strings, maybe she was wrong, maybe it was wrong, she didn't care as for now, this pair of hands is what mattered.

.

_But, careful. You have to be sure that the color you see is truly purple, not __**violet**__. Purple may means one-sided love, but violet has another meaning._

_**Pure Love.**_

.

Meanwhile…

"Damn that Kira, leaving someone to take care of his problem like this." This sentence belonged to a man with short-black hair. By taking care of Kira's problem, he meant was to do something with those poor perverts, who decided to seek trouble from the brunette. The guy was rubbing his hair many times. He was confused as how to 'take care' of this thing. Kicking the already injured man, he forced them to stand up. "You should know better than to be in that guy's black list, you know?"

Suddenly a baby-face guy approached. He tapped his hand lightly on the black hair's shoulder. "Shinn, sorry, I'm late."

The black hair guy, named Shinn, turned around. He ignored the perverts and left them there. "Guess, you went to see that girl again, eh?" The new comer blushed upon hearing the statement. "Man, you should know that **she** never looks at you."

"I know that, Shinn. I just wished, by staring at her from a far, I could be at least a little closer to her."

Shinn rubbed his hair again and pulled the other man. "Come here." He patted the shorter guy. "Well, if you really love her, I could only pray for you, **Nicole.**"

.

**4****th**** Labyrinth : Finished.**

**.**

Who's next?

.

Cags : Since eL is nowhere to be found, I'm going to give the author's note. So, urm, hello there! How've you been? I'm sorry that eL is so stuck with this chapter. She even told me that she was still not sure how to put Kira and Lacus together since to her, they were so perfect. Hopefully, this story could be as 'perfect' as they were And, finally eL could decide whom shall be paired with Meyrin, lol..thank you for your suggestion! So, can anyone guess who's next?

Meer : Why am I ended up with Auel? *pointed to Auel*

Cags : You should be grateful, Meer. At least, you got one of the hot guys here.

Dearka : And I'm one of the hot guys, right?

Meer, Cags : *ignored Dearka*

Dearka : Hey, I'm right, ain't I?

Cags : Ignore him.

Meer : This time, I agree with you.

Cags : So, before this author's note go beyond our hand. I'm going to thank **Fate Camiswhil, Xx Meisha xX, cutie66**

PS : I also can't wait for eL to write my story, hopefully it will be great XD

Thanks for your reviews!

See you


End file.
